The Administrative Core will manage the overall operations of the center and will be responsible for coordinating the activities of the various components to promote the cohesive functioning of the center as a whole. This will include monitoring progress on all projects and scheduling the allocation of other resources to ensure their efficient use while maintaining a steady demand on these resources. The administrative core will also monitor and control expenditures of all center projects as well as handle budget projections. In addition, this core will coordinate interactions with the External Advisory Committee and the Data Safety Monitoring Board. Moreover, the Administrative Core will organize monthly meetings of the Executive Committee, consisting of project directors as well as other key center personnel. These meetings will foster communication between the project and core leaders and facilitate key decision making activities to guide the center?s progress to achieve our scientific and training objectives. In addition to overseeing and coordinating the research projects, the Administrative Core will also orchestrate training and education of students and post-doctoral fellows, and disseminate findings to treatment providers, public policy makers and the lay public. In this manner, the Center can serve as national resource to promote improved smoking cessation treatment throughout the nation?s health care system. The dissemination of this knowledge will help reduce, and ultimately end, the enormous burden of death and disease caused by cigarette smoking.